As is known in the art, signal isolators can be used to transfer information without a physical connection. For example, optocouplers can include a LED that emits light through an optically transparent insulating film (or dielectric) and strikes a photo detector that generates a current flow that corresponds to the emitted light. RF carriers can also be used to transmit information through a barrier. Data can be transferred from input to output using on/off keying (OOK) or other techniques.